


Triple H

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Mystrade is Our Division Prompts [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Facebook: Mystrade is our Division Fic Prompts, Fluff, Mystrade Prompt Challenge, Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts, Romantic Fluff, Snow, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: After a rough morning, Mycroft comes home early and Greg has something special waiting for him.





	Triple H

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts | Heart

Mycroft was in a word – DONE.

What should have been a simple operation had turned into a fiasco because Porlock took it upon himself to think outside of Mycroft’s carefully crafted box and not follow instruction. The fallout cost Antarctica two agents, cost Love four agents and nearly got Honor, another member with Ultra clearance, assassinated.

What should have been one-hour meeting clinking metaphorical champagne glasses for a job well done turned into a three-and-a-half-hour shout fest between them on how to fix the mess where the other three inevitably agreed the best course of action was in fact the one Mycroft had suggested two hours previous.

_IDIOTS!_

It was Thursday, but suddenly _there’s no place like home_ and a long weekend with his husband had a vast appeal Mycroft could not ignore.

He texted Gregory that he was leaving after the meeting. He went to his office and told an ecstatic Anthea to close shop and not come back until Monday, then grabbed his belongings and followed suit.

As was habit, once he hung up his coat and placed his other belongings in the office, he came to the kitchen to make tea.

His heavy winter coat was laid out on the counter, his heavy boots placed by the French doors to the garden.  

He was about to yell for Gregory when he saw the index cards propped against the water kettle.

He picked up the first card.

DO NOT READ THESE AHEAD OF TIME.

PLEASE FOLLOW IN NUMBERED ORDER.

He recognized Gregory’s boxy handwriting, made more so with everything written in all caps.

TRUST ME. PLEASE?

“Oh, what nonsense is this?!”

Mycroft realized just how much anger he still held by the fact he said that out loud. He sighed and picked up the next card and the next.

IT’S NOT NONSENSE. PRETTY PLEASE?

PRETTY PLEASE?

_Oh, the man does know me well._

Mycroft could not help the small smile that came to him. He imagined Gregory doing the pouty lip puppy dog eyes thing he does when he knows Mycroft is in a bad mood and is cajoling him into doing something he does not want to do.

_Such as this silliness here._

INFINITY PRETTY PLEASE?

PUT ON THE COAT AND BOOTS.

BRING THE CARDS WITH YOU.

GO OUT INTO THE BACK GARDEN.

Once dressed and outside he took a moment to enjoy the beauty of the garden in winter. It had snowed overnight and blanketed everything in pristine white.

THANK YOU, MY LOVE.

KEEP THAT FAITH AND DO AS DOES WHO HAVE IT DO.

Mycroft was sincerely about to shuck the whole thing and return inside, but it was Gregory. It was something his husband had carefully planned out. Mycroft did not want to disappoint him.

He felt so incredibly silly, but he put the cards in a pocket and did as those who have faith do and leapt.

He looked behind and was impressed with his clearance from the back step onto the snowy ground.

_Not bad for a middle-aged man in heavy winter clothing._

Now that he had taken that leap of faith, Mycroft found himself intrigued as he pulled out the next card.

MAKE A WIDE V SHAPE IN THE SNOW & STOP AT THE APEX.

He pulled new cards from his right pocket and placed the followed instructions in his left.

WALK AT AN ANGLE 3 METERS TOWARD HYDRANGEAS

WALK LEFT 6 METERS RETRACE CAREFULLY TO STARTING POINT.

WALK RIGHT 6 METERS AND CIRCLE AROUND BACK HALF OF 1ST HYDRANGEA BUSH.

Mycroft knew Gregory had to be watching from a window somewhere, but he refused to give in to the urge to search for him as he began to see a pattern form in his mind’s eye.

ANGLE TOWARDS THE HOUSE ABOUT 2 METERS.

Mycroft deduced the other half of the pattern and grinned.

_Oh, you rogue!_

Without looking at the cards he completed the design he knew Gregory wanted on his own, then checked the cards knowing he was correct. However, he is Mycroft Holmes, a man who is quite the rogue himself. He added a little something extra to the design. Once done he stood and could hear an upstairs window open with Gregory’s howl of laughter.

“Well done, Myc! Now get in here, dry off, get your tea and come upstairs, please.” Gregory laughed as Mycroft bowed at the praise.

He took another leap from the point of the design. He did not quite make safe purchase to the steps as he had hoped, but he was far enough from the design that it was good.

_Only for you Gregory._

Mycroft happily followed the spoken instructions. He passed his snow laden coat and boots to the home manager who met him at the back door. The trained professional kept a very straight countenance, but Mycroft could see the amusement in her eyes as she pointed to the steaming perfectly made cup of tea for him and mug of coffee for Gregory waiting. He assured her he and Gregory would be fine on their own and to enjoy her unexpected long weekend. He made a quick check in call with security and then the house was theirs.

“Alone at last Mr. Holmes-Lestrade.” Mycroft entered their bedroom and went straight to the window where a grinning Gregory waited.

“Indeed, Mr. Holmes-Lestrade.” Gregory took the coffee and the offered kiss.

Gregory had arrived home an hour before him and got creative. He hag stomped out a capital I in the far left of the visible garden, then stomped out the capital U in the far right of the visible garden. In the center was the design Gregory had him create: a heart with an arrow through it for a message that can only be fully seen from the upstairs bedrooms:

I 💘 U

At the point bottom of the heart Mycroft had purposely fallen onto his back into the snow and left his addition to the design. The left half looked like a traditional snow angel, however the right side had a noticeable upturned curve that jutted from the head and a more sinuous one drawn from the hip – a snow devil.

Mycroft smiled in surprise at the complete revealed message.

“And exactly why did you have me do the middle part of this?” Mycroft placed his finished tea cup and saucer on the night stand.

“I was going to say there was no love for me until you gave me your heart, but then you triple H’ed it.” Gregory chuckled warmly.

“Triple H?” Mycroft raised a curious brow and waited for the explanation.

Gregory placed his own mug down and pulled his husband into his arms.

“There’s I and there’s you, but look what we have created between us: heaven and hell and a heart pierced with love.”


End file.
